


Give and Take

by ashlewinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking Games, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlewinchester/pseuds/ashlewinchester
Summary: A night in with TFW begins with a drinking game and ends with Dean joining y/n in the bathroom.Dean leaned in and trailed his nose from your collarbone to your ear “I betcha real sweet aren’t you baby,” his teeth grazed your skin and you shivered. “The way that I see it, all you have to do is say stop, or no.” His lips ghosted the slope of your neck and your eyes fluttered. “And I’ll leave. Walk out that door as if nothing ever happened.”





	Give and Take

**Author's Note:**

> Please give me your input and suggestions, they are welcomed. I hope you enjoy it and I'm sure I'll edited it more with each read.

“Okay y/n, what are we playing tonight?” Sam walked into the war room, a case of beer tucked under his left arm, with glasses in his hand, and a bottle of whiskey clutched in his right. “Asshole or Kings?” he continued as he sat down the libation for the night. You shook your head, “Nah.” Sam handed you a beer and rattled off more games, “Circle of Death, Electricity, Bullshit?” 

“Nope. CoD is basically Kings. You’re a lightweight and never make it to the end of Electricity. And Cas always cheats at Bullshit.” At the mention of his name and with a flutter of wings, the angel appeared, “I resent that y/n.” Castiel’s gravelly voice startled you and you grabbed your chest, “Hello Dean.” The angel greeted his friend and accepted a beer, “Thank you Sam,” Castiel sat across from Dean and gave you a half smile. 

“Fuck the Dealer,” Dean blurted with a mischievous smirk. Sam rolled his eyes and made his classic annoyed countenance, “Dean, no one here wants to fuck you.” The younger Winchester took a swig from his bottle before closing his laptop.  
“Speak for yourself Sammy,” his brother grinned, winked and took a long pull from his beer. You glanced between Dean and the angel that sat beside you. “Wait… was that wink meant for me or Mr. Blue Eyes here?” You tapped your glass to Sam’s, toss the shot back and grimaced. You chuckled at your boys’ expressions, indifference, confusion, and amusement. You honestly didn’t think your remark fazed Dean one bit. “I don’t.” the angel started then stopped. “Why would Dean desire to have coitus with me?” Castiel’s finished question was directed towards the entertained Sam.

“I don’t know Cas, maybe it’s the unkempt attire,” you leaned in and placed your elbow on the back of the seraph’s chair. “Maybe it’s your sexed up hair.” You smiled wickedly, inched closer, and your fingers tangled in Castiel’s hair, as his Adam’s apple bobbed. “Or maybe it’s this perfectly pouty mouth of yours,” you could feel Castiel’s unsteady breath through his parted lips. “You want to call him don’t you angel cake, go ahead, he’s right there.” Y/n whispered, centimeters from Castiel’s lips. 

Castiel’s raspy voice murmured “Dean,” but was masked by Sam’s throat clearing. “Yea, do ya mind?” Dean narrowed his eyes. And with that, y/n pecked Castiel’s nose and pushed away. “I’m sorry, did I make you uncomfortable?” Your hand landed on the angel’s upper thigh, “Or your boyfriend?” You walked your fingers over to his inner thigh and Castiel jumped, nearly knocking over the table.  
“Enough, y/n” Sam’s exasperated voice was like ice water on your merriment. Sam was the only member of Team Free Will that was unaffected by y/n. Well there has been times when the two of them were alone, deep in research. The times she would have an epiphany mid hunt, or when she would finish his crossword. But y/n’s favorite times were when she’d answered Jeopardy questions, especially after the contestant answered incorrectly. Not to label anyone, but she knew Sam was a sapiosexual.

“Y/n, what do you want to play?” Sam’s question ripped you from your head. And you'd realized that while in deep thought, you had peeled the label from the bottle. “Umm,” You stalled, “How about Give and Take?” Dean chuckled over his shot, “Oh no Princess, I’m taking my truths to the grave.” 

“Pretty please Dean,” you whined. Sam rolled his eyes when you stood and walked over to his brother. “I’ll tell you every sinful truth,” you promised and massaged his shoulders. “I’ll do every naughty dare,” your fingers worked their way through Dean’s scalp. “Dean don’t,” Sam warned his brother, but it was in vain. Dean’s eyes were already closed, “Mmmmm. Damn Sweetheart, ya got my vote.” Castiel watched your fingers thread through his best friend’s blond hair, the angel’s sapphire orbs were slits of covetous and his full lips in a tight thin line.

Wearing a victorious smile, you continued to pet Dean. “Cas.” You called the celestial’s being name and Dean whined as your fingertips left his neck. “Can I have your vote?” You sauntered closer to the angel and he blurted yes, he didn’t need you to persuade him. “Alright, so let’s vote. How many for Give and Take?” Y/n smiled, “That’s three, and how many for whatever lameness that Sam has planned?” 

“Hey,” the younger Winchester crossed his arms over his chest, “I’m adventurous.” Dean choked on his beer, and chortled. “Yea, sure you are Sammy. Adventure of the literary nature doesn’t count.” Your laughter joined with Dean’s and Sam pouted with a fixed glare, “Just deal jerk.”  
Dean mumbled bitch and placed the card on the table. “Come on Sammy, don’t be sour.” You jostled Sam’s shoulder with your own.  
“On second thought, I think I’ll just listen to a podcast.” Sam’s words made Castiel stand and both his brother and y/n whine. “Fine,” he spoke and the angel sat back down. “But you two have to not be so.” Sam paused to think of the correct way to phrase it. 

“So what, Sam?” You raised an eyebrow. “Yea Sammy spit it out,” Dean chimed and he relaxed in his chair. “So you,” Sam bellowed. “Oh, okay I see. I think we can manage that. Don’t you Dean?” Your thoughtful miens shattered into riotous laughter. “Right. I’ll be in my room.” And with that, Castiel stood again.  
“Cas, where are you going?” You questioned him and Dean’s paused his snicker as he waited for an answer. “What, I find Sam’s podcast interesting.” 

“Cas sit down,” Dean poured whiskey into a glass before handing it over to his friend. “You’re right Sam, I should be less like myself. Maybe I’ll be y/n.” The older Winchester refilled his glass, cleared his throat, and made his voice several octaves higher. “Samuel, I love your hair. It’s so shiny, bouncy, and soft. Can I brush it, and then plait it?” Castiel’s smiled, a true smile, and Dean threw his head back in a full body laugh, but your giggles were wiped from your face once you saw Sam’s tensed jaw.

“You told him?”

“What? Wait… No!” You stammered, “I would never. That was between you and me Sammy.”

“It’s Sam,” he replied through clenched teeth.

You nodded and looked away from his wounded puppy expression.

“I swear I didn’t Sam.”

“Relax Sammy, she didn’t have to tell me. I have eyes and ears.”

“I’m sorry,” you whispered but Sam refused to meet your y/e/c eyes. 

“It’s fine.” 

“Sammy.”

“I said it’s fine, y/n” Sam glanced at you and your anxiety eased under his viridescent orbs.

“Great. End chick flick moment. You two can have a pillow fight later, when ya think I’m asleep, and bond some more.” 

“I hate you Winchester.”

“Sure ya do, sweetheart, now lets play.” 

Round one was quick, painless and somewhat shame free. That is until Castiel accepted a dare that involved the angel’s renditions of Ice Ice Baby. By the third time, the seraph belted the words along with his highly inebriated friends. The four of you collapsed into a pile of giggles on the floor. The game was long forgotten until Dean broke their gaiety, with a truth aimed for you. You gapped and then stammered.

“I’ll be back,” you mimicked Arnold Schwarzenegger’s Terminator voice in the hopes of masking your embarrassment. In a desperate need to regain your bearings, you hopped to your feet and scurried off to the farthest bathroom in the bunker. After splashing your face a few times with cool water, you watched as it flowed freely from the tap. And then chastised yourself for your faulting poker face, which led to you hiding in the bathroom full of shame. You knew there was no way the boys would allow you to forget.  
Placing your face over the sink, you splashed your face a couple more times in an attempt to soothe your flushed cheeks and neck. 

If you hadn't been so consumed by your lustful thoughts, you would’ve heard the locked being picked and the hinges on the aged door creak. If you wasn’t so focused on the truth of Dean’s question, you would’ve heard the heavy boots of the green eyed hunter, and noticed when they stopped behind you.  
After the fluffy off white towel fell from your grasp, you let out a tiny squeak. “Dammit Dean!” You nearly yelled. “Seriously, warn a girl.” The older Winchester insufferable smug grin begged to be smacked from his beautiful face. 

“What’s the matter princess?” You ignored him with a question of your own, “What are you doing in here?” 

The older Winchester smirked, “I told my little brother that I’d make sure his bff was okay. Consider me concerned. I don’t want him worrying. Do you?” 

“Dean,” You rolled her eyes, “Maybe you shouldn’t be here.”

“See I was thinking, this is exactly where I should be,” Dean’s bowed legs brought his towering frame closer to you. 

“Okay, thanks. Well as you can see, I’m fine.”

“Yeah, sweetheart you are,” Dean’s green eyes trailed the curves of your body.

You sighed and shook your head, “Original. You can leave now.” You were now facing the intruder of your personal space.

“I could. Or, I could stay and find out the answer to my truth.” 

You stepped to walk around the hunter but his quick movement blocked your path with his own advancement

“Knock it off Winchester” you gritted through clenched teeth and took a step backwards. 

“I can help you with that.” His lust filled orbs darted to your needy core, “Just say the word.” 

“You’re not funny Dean,” you took another step back, which he gained.

“Oh buttercup who says that I’m joking.” Dean’s last step placed the two of you toe to toe. Although you didn’t use any force, the placement of your hands stopped further movement. You fought to avoid his darkened emerald eyes. Dean leaned in and trailed his nose from your collarbone to your ear “I betcha real sweet aren’t you baby,” his teeth grazed your skin and you shivered. “The way that I see it, all you have to do is say stop, or no.” His lips ghosted the slope of your neck and your eyes fluttered. “And I’ll leave. Walk out that door as if nothing ever happened.”

In hopes to reclaim your personal space and to shake the fog that Dean had trapped you in, you scooted away from the hunter. Dean used the miscalculation in his favor, hooking his hand beneath your thighs, he sat you on the counter, and situated himself between your now parted knees.

“Dean please,” you whined into his shoulder. Dean shushed you. “You see sweetheart, I don’t want you to beg. Don’t need it. I wanna fuck ya.” The elder Winchester’s hips gyrated. His hardened denim covered dick pressed against your bare cunt. You moaned and swore silently for your choice to forgo panties after your shower. The midi dress you wore had cascaded around your hips and upper thighs, it was the only barrier that kept you from being exposed. At the feel of his right hand massaging toward your apex, you gripped the fabric of his shirt. 

“Princess,” Dean half sang, half groaned. “Where are your panties?”

You were speechless, and Dean’s thick finger stroked your dripping cunt a few times before he dipped them into you, forcing your hips to buck. 

“Damn, baby girl, you’re soaked.”

“Dean. Wait, no…. Please stop.” You found more confidence with each word to break Dean’s spell over you.

“Okay.” Was all he said as he stepped away from your wanton form, hands raised in a sign of submission.

“Okay.” You coasted yourself down but didn’t loosen your grip on his shirt. “That’s it?” You questioned him.

“Yeah. No means no princess.” 

Your heart hummed with comfort, this was one of the many reasons that you loved your boys. “Dean,” You whispered, your y/e/c studied his. 

“Yeah sweet-” You interrupted Dean.

“Stop.” This time your voice demanded respect. “That’s not my name. Neither is princess, buttercup, babe, cupcake, short stack, sugar or baby g-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. I get it, no terms of endearment.” 

“Ughh. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to blow up at you.”

“Okay. Well talk to me. What’s going on?”

“It’s just.” You shook your head, “You use them with everyone. Every one night stand, every waitress and bartender. Basically every woman that you meet.” You lowered your voice and eyes. “Where’s the endearment in that? Being one of many.”

“Gotcha,” a sudden softness washed over Dean’s eyes and timbre. A tenderness that you weren’t used to. You pulled him closer and rested your head on his toned chest. “And… that’s why I can’t.” You took in a ragged breath, “I want to, oh my god do I want to.” Both you and Dean broke the tension with your chuckles. “Dean,” you patted his chest with your once clenched fist. “I cannot be one of many.”

“You know that you aren’t, right?” Dean’s chest rumbled with each word. You shook your head no. 

“Seriously, look at me.” Dean’s hands cradled your face and his thumbs caressed your cheeks. “Please… Y/n.”

Your y/e/c eyes caught his, “Say that again.”

“You aren’t them..” 

“Not that.”

“Look at me?”

“Nope, after that.” 

“Please y/n?” You wrapped your legs around his waist, “Now drop the please.” You breathed into his ear.

“Y/n.” You nodded, “Again.”

“Y/n.” You smiled and bit your bottom lip. You was amazed by how your name on his perfectly* bowed lips had you seeking friction to alleviate the sudden pressure between your thighs. Dean’s green eyes flickered down, and then returned to yours. “Should I say it again?” You nodded and grinned. Dean brushed loose strains from your face, before he placed his body flushed against yours. After he entwined his fingers into your hair, Dean tugged your locks and you gasped. His eyes darted to your mouth briefly, Dean licked his lips, “Y/n.” he growled. 

And that was all you needed. Your fingers carded through his short, dark blond tress, and you kissed him with urgency. You parted your lips, gave Dean a lick, and then nibbled his temporary astonishment away. In a flurry of movement and gasps Dean was bare chested with his jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles.  
Dean broke their feverish kissing, “I meant what I said.”

“Huh?” 

“You’re not just another woman to me.” 

You slowly stroked Dean’s thick shaft, “Dean. Fuck me.”

“Okay, I mean…” Dean’s lids closed and he groaned against your neck. “Just let me say something.” You mouthed okay and continued to caress his velvety engorged cock agonizingly slow. Dean let out deep moans with each stroke.

“Dammit y/n.” Dean groaned “Let me..” His breath was rapid, “Hold on. Let me get this out.” Dean’s words were all but lost. “Please,” he croaked and you stopped.

“Okay, I’m sorry.” 

“They don’t mean anything to me. None of them. But you, y/n, I need you.” 

Your mind tumbled carelessly down a rabbit hole, to a place you hadn’t given it consent to venture. You were fluent in Winchester and knew exactly what he’d confessed. You knew this was the closest you would get to an ‘I love you.’ And now you were lost in your thoughts, it felt like your mind was haphazardly strolling around your frantic beating heart. Was this why it’s been months since his last random hook up? Why he’s been sticking closer to you than normal, especially on hunts, and during your celebratory post hunts outings? Was this why he has made your favorite meal every Sunday for the past six weeks? 

“Y/n. Did you hear me sweeth-” Dean corrected himself, “Y/n?”

“Huh,” you were yanked from your cherished memory. You couldn’t have possibly heard him right. There was no way that this specimen of a man said that he needed me. The Dean Winchester, needs me. 

“I said, I need you.” 

There it was again. Those three words, a declaration of love. “Same,” You whispered and maintained his adoring gaze. Dean worried expression transformed until pure bliss and his toothy smile lit his face. “Yea,” he raised his brow. “Of course, idiot, how could I not.” You grinned then continue, “I mean there are times when I question myself. You’re bossy, demanding, and stubborn. You’re nosy, oh and noisy. So annoyingly noisy. With the singing, and drumming, and the guitar sounds. I-” You snapped your lips shut, and shook your head. 

“Wow. Y/n, why dontcha tell me how you really feel.” 

“De, I… okay, look. What I am saying is-” Your words were disrupted by Dean’s full lips, and you groans into the kiss. The two of you quickly and clumsily undress each other, your moans and giggles filled the small room. Dean paused, resting his forehead on your, “You sure?” You nodded, and then whimpered when he filled you. Dean’s breath danced over the base of your neck, and a shiver ran down your spine. “Are you okay?” You nodded again, licked your lips and then whispered his name. “Yea,” Dean’s voice was deeper than usual. A whine escaped your parted lips with every rotation of his hips. “Fuck.” You mewled, “Dean,” you panted, “Fuck me.” 

You threw your head back and gasped with each powerful thrust. “You feel incredible,” Dean gripped you tighter, his fingers dug into your soft flesh. “Oh my..” Your chest rapidly rose and fell “God” you panted and Dean moaned into the crook of your neck. You met each thrust with the snap of your hips, gasping into Dean’s arm, you bit down on his bicep. In return Dean growled, pushed deeper and more forceful “I’m going to come,” you whined. “Yea me too,” he promised. You chanted Dean’s name as your release slammed into you, ripping a silent scream from your throat. Your muscle tensed and you fluttered around Dean, causing him to swell before following you over the edge. 

You and Dean came down as one, forehead to forehead, his green eyes captured in yours. Dean planted kisses on along your profile, “So Princess, we’ll take your silence as a yes. You’ve had a wet dream, with one of us as your leading male? Now the question is whom.”

“Who,” Sam deadpanned. 

“Whatever,” Dean smirked. “No time for a grammar lesson Sammy, our girl here has fantasied about one of us.” 

Your lids flutters and you were released from your minds ravine. “I’m sorry,” you spoke softly. “What was that sweetheart? Speak up, we can’t hear ya.” Heat flooded through your cheeks, ears and chest, only to settling between your thighs. Sam cleared his throat, breaking your trance. One look at the angel next to you and you were certain you had company during your screwing the elder Winchester fantasy. The plea in your eyes was all it took, “I think we should play a different game, or perhaps listen to Sam’s podcast.” All eyes landed on Castiel and you mouthed your thanks. 

You leapt to your feet “I’ll be back,” you mimicked Arnold Schwarzenegger’s Terminator voice in the hopes of masking your embarrassment. In a desperate need to regain your bearings, you hopped to your feet and hurried off to the farthest bathroom in the bunker. Leaning over the sink you splashed your face a couple more times in an attempt to soothe your flushed cheeks and neck. 

Sam watched your retrieving form, “I should go check on her,” but his movements were halted by his brother’s hand. “I’ll go Sammy,” the older Winchester jumped to his feet. “Dean, I don’t think that’s wise.” Castiel was nose to nose with his best friend, “Nonsense Cas,” Dean clapped the angel’s back leaving the room.  
You dropped the plush white towel and turned toward the soft click of the door.  
“What’s the matter princess?” You ignored him with a question of your own, “What are you doing in here?” 

The older Winchester smirked, “I told my little brother that I’d make sure his bff was okay. Consider me concerned. I don’t want him worrying. Do you?” You shook your head in a fail attempt to dislodge the unwanted déjà vu that increased with Dean’s words and movements. “Dean,” You stammered. “Maybe you shouldn’t be here.”

“See I was thinking, this is exactly where I should be,” Dean’s bowed legs brought his towering frame closer to you. 

“I’m fine.”

“Yeah, sweetheart you are,” Dean’s green eyes trailed the curves of your body. “I am positive you’ve thought of screwing one of us, your poker face needs work.” Dean grinned, “What I’m curious to know is, was it me. That time you fell asleep in the backseat and ran poor Cas off with your whispers and moans. Was is me, did I have the honor?” 

Speechless and wanting nothing more than for the floor to swallow you whole, you knew only a miracle could help you escape the embarrassment that bloomed in your chest. Your unspoken prayer was answered with a flutter of wings and the arrival of a dark haired, blue eyed angel. “Dean.” Castiel growled before facing you. 

“Y/n, you look sleepy, maybe it’s time you retire for the evening.” After nodding, you passed your friends, and darted through the open door. Mumbling excuse me, you narrowly missed the concerned and confused younger Winchester. Your pace accelerated as you ignored Sam's calls.

“Cas, what’s going on buddy,” Dean cupped his friend’s arm. “Do not have intercourse with Y/n,” to Dean, the angel’s words sounded more like a warning than a statement. Surrendering his hands, Dean searched his best friend’s face, “Okay.” Dean chuckled, “I’m guessing this is what Sammy meant. What’s with you being possessive of…” Dean scoffed, “Yea, disappear,” he finished just as Sam crossed the threshold.

"Dude?" The older brother questioned. "I don't know," his sibling replied.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just a fangirl standing in front of her fandom asking to be loved. And for kudos, I’m also asking for kudos.


End file.
